macgyver_cbsfandomcom-20200214-history
George Eads
) | Job= Actor | Twitter= https://twitter.com/GeorgeEads | Official website = | Imdb= http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0247040 }} George Coleman Eads III (born March 1, 1967 ), is an American actor, best known for his role as on the police drama . On November 25, 2014, it was announced that Eads would be leaving the show, which in any event was not renewed for a 16th season. |accessdate=January 26, 2015}} Biography Early life Eads was born in , and grew up in . His father is Arthur Coleman "Cappy" Eads, a retired district attorney who died November 1, 2011. His mother is Vivian Baker ( Athens). Eads has an older sister, Angela Eads Tekell, who is an in . Eads' stepfather, Dudley Baker, is a . George graduated from Belton High School (1985) and from (1989) with a degree in marketing. In college, he was a member of the . }} Prior to beginning an acting career, Eads worked as a copy machine salesman, as well as selling first aid and safety supplies for Cintas. Career To pursue his acting career, he headed to , in a borrowed from his stepfather. When he arrived in Los Angeles, he could only drive during the day because the truck had two broken headlights. Eads got his big break on the primetime soap opera . Though his character died in the pilot episode, Eads was so popular, producers continued to use him via flashbacks and eventually brought him back as the character's identical twin. }} Afterwards, Eads guest-starred on , and worked on several such as with in 1997. In 2000, Eads became one of the lead characters of the police drama , in which he portrays a named . Parallel to CSI, Eads has worked on made-for-television films, such as 2003's Monte Walsh and 2004's Evel Knievel. In August 2013, prior to CSI's 14th season, Eads reportedly was taking a leave of absence after having an altercation with a writer from the show over what was described as "creative issues", }} In 2016 Eads stars in CBS's rebooted version of the television series. Personal life In 2011, Eads married Monika Casey. |date=August 4, 2011}} In January 2014, Eads and Casey were reported to be expecting their first child. George and Monica divorced in 2015. In other media In March 2009, Eads was voted as one of 's Sexiest Male Actors in the TV Guide's "Sexiest Stars" issue. The "Sexiest Stars" issue voted 's as the Sexiest Male Actor. Eads was not discouraged by this, however, and said that he was very appreciative of his fans calling him "sexy". "It’s sweet and kind. It makes me want to work harder for them. It makes me want to be sexier." Filmography Starring roles * MacGyver (2016-present) as Jack Dalton * (2014 film) as Jack * Evel Knievel (2004, TV) as * (2003, TV) as Frank "Shorty" Austin * (2002, TV) as Tommy Baker * (2002) as Adam Willingford * (2000–2015, TV series) as (323 episodes) * (2000, TV series) as Thumper Klein * The Spring (2000, TV) as Gus * (1997, TV) as Riley Baxter * The Ultimate Lie (1996, TV) as Ben McGrath * (1996, TV series) as Travis Peterson ( ); as Nick Corelli (in the series) * Dust to Dust (1994 film) (1994) as Black Wolf Voice roles * (2010–2012) as * (2004, 1 episode "Initiation") as Guest-starring roles * (2008, wedding reception guest on " ") * (1998, paramedic on "Sharp Relief") References Category:Actors